Costume Crisis
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: The samurai rangers are having difficulty trying to figure out what kind of halloween costumes to wear


**As always I own nothing except the plot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Costume Crisis**

The samurai rangers were thinking of costume ideas for Halloween but were struggling to find group ideas. There was going to be a Halloween carnival and Mike was especially hoping to win the costume contest. "Why is this so hard?" Antonio asked.

"Because there are so many different groups to dress up as." Mia answered.

Mike sat up so fast you could almost picture the light bulb above his head. "I got it!"

"It's not going to be from a video game is it?" Kevin whined.

"I was thinking we can be the ninja turtles. Obviously I'll be Michelangelo, Kevin and Jayden can be Leonardo and Raphael since their colors match and Antonio can be Donatello, he's a sort of tech genius. Mentor can even be our Splinter. It's actually pretty perfect."

"Not a bad idea," Lauren said, "except you forgot about me, Emily and Mia."

"Right…oh, you can be Charlie's Angels!"

"I like the idea of you in tight black clothes," Antonio said wrapping an arm around Mia.

Mia gave Antonio a look. "I'm sure you would, these costume ideas aren't bad but we can't really decide without Jayden or Emily."

"Where are they anyway?" Kevin asked.

"They went to get groceries with Ji." Lauren said.

"He came back a while ago, alone."

"Wonder where they are,"

A while later Jayden and Emily came back with some decorations and what looked like adult size costumes. "There you guys are, where were you?" Mia asked.

"Ji dropped us off at the mall on the way back from the store." Jayden said.

"We got some decorations for the house and Jayden and I picked out our costumes."

"You picked out costumes?" Mike asked slightly bummed out.

"Actually Emily picked out our costumes."

"I just had a great idea for what we should be."

"Mike thought we could be the ninja turtles and the girls could be Charlie's Angels." Antonio said.

Jayden gave Mike an apologetic look. "Sorry, but Emily's made up her mind. There are a lot group costumes you can think of. The mall's full of them."

"So what costumes did you guys decide on?"

Emily smiled. "At first I was thinking something cute or romantic like a prince and princess, but when I saw these costumes I knew they were perfect."

"So what did you pick?"

"Emily decided we should dress up as a mobster couple."

"Can we see?" Lauren asked.

"Not until Halloween. Come on Jayden, let's put our costumes away." Emily took Jayden's hand and led him to their room.

"Can I at least see you in the costume?" Jayden asked entering the room. "I've got a feeling you'll look better in it than the model in the picture."

"Not until next week." Emily said putting the costumes in the closet.

"I like that idea, Antonio we should get couples costumes too." Mia said giving Antonio a begging look.

"Got an idea in mind?"

"Let's go to the mall and look through costumes." Mia took Antonio's hand and dragged him out the door.

"I guess that leaves just the three of us." Lauren said. "How many trios are there with two guys and one girl?"

The day finally came and the samurai were about to head out to the park. The guys were sitting in the living room waiting on the girls. "I can't believe they're taking this long." Antonio said looking at the clock. He and Mia had decided to be a murdered bride and groom, their costumes were covered in fake blood stains. "I helped Mia with the face paint, she should be out here by now."

"What about Lauren and Emily?" Mike asked. "Lauren's a witch, it's just a dress, a hat and a mask." Mike, Kevin and Lauren were dressed as Lock, Shock and Barrel. (Nightmare Before Christmas has been my favorite movie since I was four)

"I don't know about Lauren but Emily waited for me to change and leave the room before she started changing."

"What's up with that?" Kevin asked. "You guys have been dating for months, you've been sharing a room for two weeks now. Why did she wait for you to leave before changing?"

"She doesn't want me to see her in the costume until last minute."

"We're ready!" Lauren called out as she and the other girls headed to the living room.

Jayden was speechless when he saw Emily in her costume. It was pretty racy and he was surprised she was willing to wear it. The dress was skin tight, low cut and went just past her thighs, she had fishnet stockings and high heels. "Emily, you look amazing."

"Thank you, you look great too. Hope I don't trip, I've never walked in heels this high. You don't think the costume is too revealing?"

"Tough call, I love it but I'm worried other guys will too."

"Doesn't matter, you're all I ever look at. The pinstripe look is good on you."

"Dead or alive you look beautiful." Antonio said taking Mia's hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Thanks, you look handsome."

"You guys look great," Lauren said to Kevin and Mike.

"We're for sure going to win the contest." Mike said excitedly.

"What's the prize?"

"First prize is a five pounds of candy,"

"The last thing you need is more sugar."

"Whatever, can we get going now?"

A few hours later the samurai rangers returned. "That was so much fun," Mia said plopping down on the couch. "The dancing, the rides, I'm exhausted."

"Would've been better if we won the contest." Mike said crossing his arms bitterly.

"You got third place, that's pretty good." Emily said trying to lighten his mood.

"I guess,"

"If you don't want the movie passes we'll be happy to use them for you." Antonio said.

"No way, we earned them. Still think we should've won."

Jayden shook his head. "You didn't stand a chance against those little kids dressed like Chucky, Tiffany and Glen."

"He's right Mike, besides you don't need the candy. You ate so much junk you're bound to crash soon."

Mike rolled his eyes at Kevin's comment. "Whatever, there should've been an age range for the contest, those kids were four."

"And you're eighteen, what do you think the cut off age should be?"

"I'm going to bed." He got up and headed to his room.

"I think I'll go to bed too." Lauren said heading to her own room.

"See you guys in the morning," Kevin yawned walking off.

Mia grabbed Antonio's hand. "Come on Antonio, let's wash this make up off." She said pulling him towards the bathroom.

A few seconds later Jayden and Emily heard the shower running. "I guess she's not as exhausted as she thought."

"Yeah," Emily said softly.

"I guess we should get to bed too, it's almost midnight." Together they walked to their room. When they got there they went to the dresser to get their sleepwear. When they finished changing and crawled into bed. "This was a pretty good day,"

"Yeah, I always loved Halloween because I loved playing dress up when I was little."

"This is my first real Halloween since I've lived here. Ji wouldn't let me go trick or treating."

"Well we're done fighting and he said you should have fun now."

"Now we have a month to think about what we're thankful for."

"I'll be thankful if Mia doesn't cook the turkey."

Jayden laughed softly and kissed Emily's cheek. "I'll second that."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What'cha guys think?**


End file.
